


Being Alive

by jeritoodles



Category: Company - Sondheim/Furth
Genre: F/F, Gay, You're Welcome, all fluff, female bobbie, rot your teeth sweet, songfic sorta, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeritoodles/pseuds/jeritoodles
Summary: HIIIII these are one shots and they are short. each chapter is after a lyric of Being Alive and so yeah. Joanne and Bobbie are married so,,2020 Company cast (Katrina Lenk and Patti LuPone)
Relationships: Joanne/Robert (Company)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Hold Me Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> teehee enjoy

Hold Me Too Close…

2 weeks 3 days 6 hours 15 minutes and 23.24.5.6 seconds. That’s how long Joanne had been gone. Bobbie was losing her mind without her wife. Laying alone in their bed, Bobbie didn’t sleep at all; some nights she even cried. She felt so empty without Joanne’s warm body pressed against hers at night- any time of the day really. The bed, office, kitchen, living room, and everything else were cold. Joanne was the one that made it warm.

Bobbie would be at work in her office, clearly stressed out and Joanne would come in and sit on her lap, wrapping her arms around the younger woman and burying her face in the hollow of Bobbie’s neck. She would say, “I’m sorry you’re so stressed, baby,” and leave little kisses on whatever skin she could reach. Joanne’s arms would squeeze around her body as she pressed herself closer to Bobbie, sometimes tight enough to the point that Bobbie couldn’t breathe but she didn’t care as long as Joanne was with her. It wasn’t as if the older woman didn’t take her breath away naturally.

Movie night in their house was one of Bobbie’s favorites. Bobbie would wait for Joanne on the couch with a blanket while the shorter woman would pop the popcorn and grab their drinks. Bobbie would always tease Joanne by starting the movie before Joanne got to the couch, causing the older woman to rush to the couch and plop down on it in a rush. It caused both of them to erupt with laughter and miss the first couple minutes of the movie. Throughout the closer of the movie the two would get closer and closer to each other and by the end of the movie, their legs would be entangled and their arms wrapped around one another.

Joanne’s favorite time to distract and tease Bobbie was the kitchen. When Joanne was cooking she would purposely wear Bobbie’s favorite nightgown on her and flounce around until Bobbie eventually would come and hold her until she was finished cooking. Whenever Bobbie cooked Joanne would come in the kitchen and sit on the counter and whenever Bobbie could, she would go and stand between Joanne’s legs and shower her with kisses until it was time to return to making their meal.

“Her plane landed an hour ago,” Bobbie said to herself while pacing the living room floor. She had tears brimming her eyes and just as soon as one of them was on the verge of falling, Bobbie heard keys rattle from outside of the door and the door unlock.

“Where’s my wife?” Joanne asked opening the door. Joanne couldn’t even get through the threshold before there was a pair of arms encircling her so tightly that it knocked the wind out of her.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Bobbie sobbed clutching the smaller woman closer to her.

“I’ve missed you more, baby,” Joanne told her doing the same.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Bobbie said pressing kisses to wherever she could, including Joanne’s lips.

“I love you too.”

“Joey?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Hold me closer.”

“Forever, my love.”


	2. Ruin My Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

“Joey- wake up… Joanne, honey wake up.” Bobbie pleaded with her wife who was tossing and turning in her arms. Joanne was having another nightmare. She had them frequently, mainly about her childhood and her second marriage. Joanne shot awake, a shrill scream parting from her lips.

“BOBBIE!” She screamed feeling around for the younger woman.

“I’m right here Jo. I’m right here I got you.” Bobbie comforted her, pulling the frantic woman in her arms. Bobbie was too tired for this and she had to wake up early in the morning to be at the office. She needed her sleep.

“What was it about this time?” Bobbie asked her wife, running her hands up and down Joanne’s back in an attempt to soothe her.

“I-I had lost you. You-you were in an accident and died and I was too late. I-I got to the hospital too late. You were gone. I- I didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye.” Joanne explained, clutching the younger woman closer to her. Bobbie was shocked. Joanne never had nightmares about her. She wondered if she had done something to bring this on.

“It’s okay, Jo. It’s alright. I’m alive. I’m fine.” Bobbie assured the still shaking brunette.

“I can’t go back to sleep. Will- will you stay up with me? I know you have to get up in the morning but-” Joanne asked, looking into Bobbie’s eyes. Bobbie saw the desperation in Joanne’s eyes. Sleep be damned she needed to be there for Joanne. She decided that she would just have to drink an extra cup of coffee before work.

“-Shhhh. Of course, love. Of course.” Bobbie cooed, still caressing Joanne all over.

“I love you,” Joanne told her in a quiet voice.

“I love you too. _You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all that these are going to be short. I just hope you still like them.   
> Anyways y'all know the drill, tell me how yo feel!


	3. Need Me Too Much

Bobbie shifted uncomfortably in the big bed her and her wife shared. She glared at the side of the bed Joanne usually slept on that was currently empty.She and Joanne had their first fight and Joanne decided she would sleep on the couch. Bobbie was starting to miss her terribly. She hated being in the bed alone, but she was too stubborn to go apologize. The whole argument was really her fault, but she didn’t think what she had said was such a big deal.

~~~~~~~~

“This is my wife Joanne,” Bobbie introduced Joanne to her God-parents who weren’t able to make the wedding, “Joanne these are my god-parents, Sheila and Jospeh.”

“Nice to meet you.” Joanne smiled, holding out her hand to shake with the older couple.

“Bobbie, you’ve made your old man proud. She’s a nice piece of eye candy.” Jospeh said raking his eyes up and down the shorter woman’s body. Joanne felt very uncomfortable under his gaze. She clutched Bobbie’s hand tighter.

“Jospeh!” Sheila scolded playfully, smacking his arm lightly and laughing, “don’t embarrass the woman.”

“I tell ya what,” Jospeh said between laughter, “does she taste as good as she looks?” His question seemed to crack him up even harder.

“Yes. Yes she does.” Bobbie answered with a smile on her face. She looked over to Joanne who was squeezing her hand to the point that her knuckles were turning white. Joanne gave Bobbie the death glare and Bobbie quickly looked away.

“Let’s go grab some dinner eh?” Sheila suggested and the couples went inside the house to eat.

~~~~~~~~~

Joanne was silent the whole ride back to their home, not even looking at Bobbie. Bobbie placed a hand on her thigh and Joanne crosses her legs causing Bobbie’s hand to slip off.

“What’s the matter?” Bobbie asked pulling into their driveway. Joanne didn’t even answer she just got out the car and stormed into the house ignoring Bobbie.

“Joey, what’s the matter?” Bobbie asked again after following her into their house. She found her wife pacing through the living room, fuming and mumbling to herself like a mad woman.

“You!” She shouted with such force that it scared Joanne herself.

“Me? What did I do?” Bobbie was confused. She had never seen Joanne so angry. Sad? Yes. Irritated? Yes. Mad? Never.

“You embarrassed me! You treated me just as bad today as Larry used to. You treated me like a piece of meat! Is that all I mean to you?!” Joanne spouted, her anger pouring out of her like lava. She. Was. Pissed.

“Joanne, I think you’re overreacting.” Bobbie told her, sitting in the couch. Joanne’s eyes got wide and if she was a cartoon, Bobbie would’ve seen smoke coming from her ears. Wrong. Move.

“REALLY? I ask you what I mean to you and you tell me I’m OVERREACTING? You know what? I’m sleeping on the couch tonight. I don’t want to see you for the foreseeable future!” Joanne screamed. Bobbie knew that she meant everything she said, so she retreated to their room.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“I can’t take this anymore.” Bobbie muttered to herself, climbing out of the bed and padding to the living room where her wife was crying herself to sleep in the couch.

“Joanne? Joanne honey, I’m sorry.” Bobbie told her, walking up to the couch and sitting by her feet.

“You hurt me, Bobbie.” Joanne cried, not looking at the woman she married. Bobbie took her wife by the arms, pulling her up and holding her to where Joanne was looking straight into her eyes.

“I know, baby, and I’m sorry. I love you.” Bobbie told her wiping the tears rolling down the older woman’s cheeks.

“I know you love me but as I necessary? Do you need me?” Joanne asked desperately. Bobbie understood why she was so insecure, and it hurt Bobbie to know she could do nothing about it but reassure her wife over and over again. It could be irritating sometimes but it didn’t matter. Bobbie wished she could take all of Joanne insecurities away.

“I need you too much.”

“I need you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the deal, tell me how you feel :)


	4. know me too well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey! haven't been here in a while!

Joanne wasn’t an open book. You couldn’t look at her and assume what she liked, what she hated, what her home life was like, or anything. She was reserved, she kept to herself and it took a lot for her to open up. Therefore there weren’t many people who  _ knew  _ Joanne. Bobbie wasn’t one of those people. If asked, Bobbie could tell you things about Joanne that Joanne had never even told her. Joanne rarely had to tell Bobbie anything about her. Bobbie sat and observed, picking up on the little things.  _ It’s the little things _ . 

There were things Bobbie knew about Joanne that Joanne didn’t know about herself. Like when Joanne was annoyed, she tapped her right foot but when she was anxious she tapped her left. When Joanne was bored she would scratch the inside of her right hand, and if she didn’t like someone she would never look them directly in the eye but over the top of their head. In the mornings Joanne would stretch three times- once laying down, once sitting up, and once standing up, before going to the bathroom and starting her day. 

Every morning Bobbie would get up right after her and make coffee, leaving it on the dresser right outside of the bathroom where Joanne could find it. After a while, Bobbie had gotten to know Joanne so well that she could predict what Joanne would wear for the day. On Mondays- skirt suits, Tuesdays and Wednesdays- dresses, Thursdays- slacks and a blouse and on Fridays- pants suits. So while Joanne was in the shower Bobbie would go and choose 3 different options for Joanne and lay them out on the bed before going to make the coffee. 

This morning, Bobbie was off of her game. She didn’t feel well at all and was sluggish. As usual, Joanne woke up, did her stretching but she didn’t go to the bathroom. She left the room going downstairs. Bobbie sat up, a questioning look on her face. 30 minutes passed before Joanne came back up to their room, a cup of coffee being handed to her. It was perfect, and it further confused Bobbie more. How did Joanne know how she liked her coffee? 

“I called the office for you, you’re not going in today. There is ginger ale in the refrigerator, and eggs in the microwave. I’m going to go get ready for work but I’ll be home by lunch.” Joanne spouted off taking out her own outfit from the closet. 

“Joey-” Bobbie didn’t even know where to start. She was caught off guard. Joanne paused, giving Bobbie a small smile as she walked over to the younger woman’s side of the bed, kissing her on the forehead. 

“Apart from what you may believe, I know you as much as you do me. Maybe let me show it once in a while, huh? Get some rest. I’ll be back by lunch,” and with a wink, Joanne was back to her morning routine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill, tell me how you feel! also, let me know if I should continue these.

**Author's Note:**

> whoo!! y'all know the drill tell me how you feel! Love y'all!


End file.
